


The Common Touch

by Drxkewalker (Keillara)



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keillara/pseuds/Drxkewalker
Summary: Hey... this work was originally posted on Tumblr, but I am now moving it over to ao3. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Drake Walker/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue: Lakeside

**Author's Note:**

> Hey... this work was originally posted on Tumblr, but I am now moving it over to ao3. Hope you enjoy!

I sit with Drake overlooking the lake. The warm light from the fire complements his bronzed summer skin. He is blissfully happy out here. I watch him as he sips from the whiskey bottle then slowly sweeps his tongue across his bottom lip, my eyes linger on them for slightly too long. He hasn’t noticed. _Thank god_. It has been far too long since the two of us got away from everything like this, we both clearly needed it. He turns to face me and gives me a big goofy grin, I know that look, this means trouble. I watch as he holds the bottle out to me, I stupidly accept. Getting drunk will only make this worse. He stands up and pulls his jumper over his head, I feel a wave of heat gush across my body. His top is next, _wow the years have been good to him,_ his shoulders are broader than last time I saw him, his chest wider, more taut and his abs more defined. I notice he’s hairier now too, my gaze lingers on the trail below his bellybutton. I swallow hard and ask what he’s doing. He winks as he unbuttons his jeans before shuffling out of them and throwing caution to the wind runs at full speed and cannonballs into the lake. I wonder if he knows what he’s doing to me. I mean, this is Drake walker after all… But why is he doing this to me? I have never even thought of crossing this boundary before, I’ve always loved him but not like that. Yet here I am, putty in his hands, desperate to know his touch just once. He emerges from the lake like James Bond. His wet boxers cling to his skin and I can see everything. The world moves slower as he strides over, eyes locked on mine. I want him.


	2. Fire

The heat is overwhelming, I can’t tell if it’s a reflection from the fire or if his eyes have actually lit up. Either way, the spark is undeniable. I can barely form a cohesive thought, I have never wanted anyone as much as I want him right now.

He walks towards me, I try my hardest not to look at him and those soaked boxers, at how big he is. I try my hardest not to imagine how he would feel inside me, his tongue on my flesh, his moans in my ear. He is so close to me now, almost nose to nose, his hands come forwards and graze the bottom of my jumper, oh my god, is this actually happening? He gives it a playful tug “Your turn,” he breathes out. I pull my jumper up over my head, it takes me no time at all, infact I don’t think I have ever removed an item of clothing quicker. I am desperate.

“Keep going,” he instructs, I wouldn’t deny him, I couldn’t deny him right now. My heart is racing, the only sounds I can hear are my blood pumping and my breath quickening. Every single hair on my body stands to attention. I suck in a breath and summon all the courage I am about to need. “Are you just gonna stand there and watch Walker?” His eyes darken and he smirks at me, his tongue lingering on his bottom lip. I gasp as his fingertips brush my thighs, the air is cold on my legs as he lifts my dress. All at once there are so many sensations, the chill mixed with the heat radiating from our bodies, the fog in my brain from the whiskey, the wetness pooling in my underwear, his hands as they graze my sides exposing more and more of me. He is peeling my dress off so slowly, as though he is savouring the moment. Whatever boundaries existed before have come crashing down, the twinkle in his eyes is unmistakable, there is no coming back from this moment. His chest touches mine as he comes closer to lift the dress over my head. Standing skin to skin feels electric, I can almost hear the air crackling around us. 

How have I missed this over the years? I think back to all of our times together. Was this always brewing under the surface? All those stolen moments, running from balls, sneaking off away from tours together. 

He steps back and his eyes roam my body, they are almost black now. He swallows hard before blowing his breath out. He wants this as much as I do. I lick my lips, When did my mouth get so dry? My arms hang limp at my sides, my brain barely remembers how to function, I want desperately to kiss him but I can’t seem to move, the only thing I am capable of right now is lusting over him. His devilish smirk returns and I realise what is about to happen. I feel my feet leave the floor, suddenly weightless, my body moves through the air, I am in his arms. But this is not the tender embrace I am longing for. I am going in the lake.

I hit the water, it is warmer than I was expecting, If it had been cold it might have extinguished the fire burning in my core. 

Instead, he wades towards me, eyes hungrily taking me in, clearly white lingerie had been a bad choice. Or was it? We are both very aware that almost my entire body is on display, his eyes linger on my hardened pink nipples. I watch him as his teeth graze his lip, we are both thinking the same thing, how good it would feel in his mouth. We stand, semi submerged, taking in eachothers bodies. After all, this is the last chance to turn back and pretend like nothing has happened, this is the last time I will look at Drake Walker’s body without knowing his touch. I want to savour it a moment longer and he’s doing the same. Our eyes meet again, his mouth curls in a half smirk and he moves his finger in a come here motion. I am powerless against him, it’s as if I have left my body and I am watching myself sidle up to him completely under his spell. I come crashing back down as his hands wrap around me, pulling me close. His muscles are firm, he is pure man. I can smell him now, he is salty and musty from the lake and smokey from the fire. I want to inhale him, consume him in every way possible. Being this close, feeling his erection against my leg, I can tell with no uncertainty that he wants this as much as I do. One of his hands rests on my lower back, just above the elastic of my underwear, guiding me to him. Our noses touch and he leans in to kiss me. His lips brush against mine but he pulls away. 

“Last chance to back out,” he offers. Like hell am I going to miss out on this. I throw my hands around his neck and pull his head down to meet my lips. Our mouths move desperately against each other, his tongue flickers against mine. He tugs on my bottom lip with his teeth and I let out a moan. His mouth trails from mine and lands on my neck, just below my ear. His hot breath sends tingles through my entire body, I drag my nails down his back as he alternates between kissing and biting my neck. His mouth slowly moves lower, never leaving my skin as his hand comes up to unhook my bra. He does it masterfully in one quick motion, my breasts bounce slightly as they come free. He takes one in his hand and kneads it, I let out another moan and I hear him growl in response. It might just be the hottest sound I have ever heard and I’m not sure I can wait any longer. I slide my hands down his toned stomach until I reach the elastic of his boxers, I slip just one finger under his waistband and run it teasingly along his skin. His breath hitches. I want to tease him longer but my desire to feel him is too strong. I tug down his boxers and take him in my hand, he is huge! I might need another hand. He lets out a loud groan and I can barely stop myself from taking him there. But no. I want this to last as long as possible. I begin stroking his length and his breath quickens, my name rolls off of his lips. Before long he is groaning and I feel him swell, but he stops me. He doesn’t want this to end yet either. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around him, his rock hard length is pressed up against me and I grind against it involuntarily. 

He carries me out of the water and lays me on the grass by the campfire. My entire body is sensitive to every sensation, the tickling of the grass and the warmth of the fire are nothing compared to Drake’s rough hands grazing my body. He leans over me, he is gorgeous in the firelight. One hand squeezes the hard peak that is my nipple as the other slides down my abdomen. His mouth comes down against my ear and he asks how much I want him. I can only whimper in reply. He slides a finger between my folds “God you’re wet.” He brings the finger to his mouth, his face screws up with delight and he moans as he tastes me. He peppers my body with kisses, starting at my collarbone and working his way down, paying extra attention to my breasts and inner thighs. He stops once he is settled between my legs, he presses his face into the lace and inhales. He takes my underwear between his teeth and pulls them down my legs. He looks carnal, more beast than man. He buries his face in-between my legs and laps at me like a starving man, I moan his name and he picks up his pace. He darts his tongue in and out of me before swirling it around my sensitive nub. I feel my climax building as he inserts two fingers into me. The combination of all the sensations sends me over the edge and I scream into the night.

His face glistens with my juices, he grins as he wipes it with the back of his hand. I am still panting, I have never come so hard before. He hovers above me again. Our mouths crash together once more, this time it is less desperate, it is full of passion, almost tender. I can taste myself and I wonder what we would taste like mixed together. Amazing I’m sure. He lines himself up and eases into me, never breaking the kiss. I take a sharp breath as he fills me, I have never experienced something of this scale before, he waits a moment for me to adjust before slowly thrusting. My legs come up and wrap around him, my heels digging into him, my hands tangle in his hair. I grab onto it and pull as he drives into me, making him groan again. He slowly slides out before slamming back into me, I dig my nails into the back of his neck and bite down on his lip, this time he lets out a growl. He finally tears his lips from mine and goes to work on my neck, I moan as he sinks his teeth into me. His thrusts come harder and faster and soon I am tumbling over the edge again. I push him off of me and he rolls onto his back, I climb on top, eager not to waste any time. His eyes light up and he bites down on his lip at the sight of me riding him in the firelight. He squeezes my hips, guiding my pace. One hand makes its way up to my breast and he kneads it in his palm. I decide to lower them to his face, as I lean forwards he starts thrusting into me again. He sucks on my nipples and moves his hand down to circle my throbbing nub. His thrusts come faster, more erratic as I grind against him. Once again, I reach my peak screaming his name over and over. I feel him swell before he explodes inside me with a loud grunt.

I climb off and lay next to him in the grass, we are both panting and dripping with sweat. He rolls onto his side and watches me as I try to regain my breath. After a minute I turn to face him, he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear before leaning in for another kiss. When we part he looks me in the eyes and asks “So, what happens now… Your Majesty?”


End file.
